Warriors: short sex story (INCLUDES GAYNESS AND LESBIANNESS)
by Gabbyjdiaz
Summary: Screech
1. FireheartxGraystripe

CONTAINS RAPE!

Fireheart walked out of the warriors' den. He yawned and spread out his limbs. "Seems like a nice day." Said a deep voice startling him but then he realized it was only Graystripe. "Why up so early?" Graystripe asked. "No reason, I always get up early. The real question is why are you up so early?" Fireheart asked smugly. Graystripe shrugged and Fireheart chuckled. "Well, I'm gonna go ask Bluestar if I can go on a patrol. Mkay?" Graystripe smiled and nodded. Fireheart returned the smile as he padded towards Bluestars' den. It was shady but warm and comforting. "Fireheart?" Said a voice from out of the shadows. "Is that you?" Fireheart took two steps forward. "Yeah, it's me, Bluestar." Bluestar came forward getting out from the shadows, tail high, Fireheart didn't notice though. She padded towards him and sat down in front of him. "What do you need?" She asked in her natural warm voice. "Wait let me guess—" "Patrol." Fireheart finished. Bluestar nodded. Fireheart noticed her legs looked as if she was about to pounce. He shook his head and gazed up, meeting Bluestar's eyes. "So who should I take with me?" Asked Fireheart. "Tigerclaw, Graystripe, and Dustpelt." Bluestar responded. Fireheart stood up and dipped his head. "Oh and Fireheart-" Bluestar added rather quickly. Fireheart looked back. "Meet me in my den after the patrol, and close the door, it's something very secret." Fireheart was rather interested but he said nothing. He dipped his head again and finally padded out of Bluestar's den.

"Where to first, kittypet?" Dustpelt sneered. Fireheart had a glint of aggravation in his eyes and face but only said, "Sunningrocks." Fireheart realized Graystripe was glaring and murmuring something to Dustpelt, maybe a threat for the warrior shuffled more towards Tigerclaw. Fireheart thanked the gray tom, he had always been his friend and taught him the ways of the clan. Fireheart always tried to show him how much he wanted to thank him. He was pretty sure that he had. But he surely continued.

As they reached Sunningrocks, they picked up a faint scent of Riverclan. "It's Riverclan! Those disgusting otters!" Growled Tigerclaw. "It's only faint, but we might want to mention this to Bluestar." Meowed Graystripe. "Yes, we should, it seems as if we find new scents everyday," Mewed Fireheart, "Like what Whitestorm scented rouges." All the toms exchanged glances. "Come on, let's get back to camp. I'll tell Bluestar." Meowed Fireheart finally.

As Fireheart walked into camp he immediately padded towards Bluestars' den. As he was in he closed the door behind him. "Bluestar we found Riverclan scen-" Fireheart paused. "Bluestar?" Fireheart squinted to see Bluestar but he couldn't find her. He heard the familiar warm voice. "There you are." Fireheart swung around as if he were in battle. "Bluestar? Why were you sneaking up behind me.." Fireheart took a step back as Bluestar padded up in a uncomfortable length from his face. "You know Fireheart.." Bluestar spoke in a less warm voice. "It's mating season..and I need a mate." Fireheart was shocked..Bluestar wanted to mate with him?! There was a silence for a moment when Bluestar broke it. "You start." Fireheart watched and she backed away, turned her rear toward him, and lifted up her tail to reveal a pink core. Fireheart flattened his ears on top of his head. "You wanna stay in in ThunderClan?" Bluestar said. Fireheart clear his throat and stepped toward her. He rode her. He inserted his member into her. She was so warm in wet it made Fireheart want to cum. But he held it back and he saw Bluestar drool. He thrusted. She moaned. He thrusted harder. He bit her neck. She groaned. He stopped thrusting and started humping her. He and Bluestar groaned and moaned together. He didn't enjoy this to much. He realized he wanted Graystripe. He wanted to lick him. He needed him. He shook his head. _No, I like him as a friend. Not a mate.._ He thought _I hope._ He got off of Bluestar and licked the inside of her core. He still had the desire of Graystripe. He inserted his dick into her again in cummed. He didn't feel the relief. He was desperate for.._Dick_.

After sex with Bluestar, Fireheart was relieved to see Graystripe waiting for him outside the den. "Was everything okay in there? I heard something." Fireheart's heart thumped against his ribs. "No.." He said trying not to stammer. "Hmm.. I think you need a break. Follow me." Graystripe got up. Fireheart followed his awkwardly. Graystripe was going toward ThunderClan's entrance. Graystripe kept walking until they got to a beautiful meadow full of beautiful golden flowers. "Wow!" Fireheart exclaimed. His eyes turned a lime green for the golden flowers gleamed so brightly. "Pretty right?" Graystripe said. "Yes!" Fireheart gazed into Graystripes' eyes. "Like you.." He said. Fireheart's eyes widened as he realized he said it out loud. "Oh StarClan I'm sorry!" Fireheart looked away from Graystripe putting his paws over his eyes. He felt a large paw set on his shoulder. He looked behind him. Graystripe had a loving look on his face. "I love you too." Graystripe leaned in towards Fireheart putting his tounge in Fireheart's mout and his lips on his. Fireheart leaned in. Graystripe knocked Fireheart over. Fireheart was so HAPPY. But he still wanted _more_. Fireheart reached his paws down to feel Graystripe's dick. He felt his big juicy dick. He held it. Until he felt in getting inserted into him. "My prize.." Graystripe mumbled attracted drool from moving his mouth away from Fireheart's. Graystripe thrusted like he would a pussy. He painted and groaned. He put his paws on Graystripes' tailhole, putting his fingers into it. Graystripe thrusted faster and harder until they both fell into the flowers. Graystripe dick and Fireheart's fingers came out. But Graystripe wasn't done. He pinned Fireheart down. He licked his dick. "Ahhhh.." Moaned Fireheart. Fireheart wanted his. He pushed Graystripe off and sucked his dick. "Be my mate." Graystripe moaned. Fireheart rubbed his dick on Graystripes' stomach, then biting he neck. "I already have.."


	2. MothwingxLeafpool

CONTAINS RAPE

Leafpool opened her eyes. She smelled the fresh air coming into her nostrils. She blinked rapidly. Leafpool yawned and sat up. She licked a paw and swiped three or four times across her ear. She stretched her limbs. Leafpool got on her legs and walked to the entrance of her den. The morning sun shone on her muzzle and paws brightly. It was bright to her eyes but she got used to it. Leafpool looked around the clearing and saw her sister talking with her mother, Sandstorm. She smiled at the sight when she saw her father, the leader, coming towards her with a mouse in his mouth. He dropped it in front of her. "Hello Leafpool, just bringing you some food to eat before the cats storm in your den." He chuckled. "Yeah.." Leafpool chuckled awkwardly. "Well thanks." Firestar smiled. "No problem." He padded off. Leafpool watched him go then picked up her mouse, and returned to her den. She sat down in a moss bed in a shady corner. She dropped the mouse at her paws and took a bite. The mouse gave her some more energy.

After finishing off the mouse, she saw a dark tabby limp into her den. "Brambleclaw?" Leafpool said worriedly. "What happened?" Brambleclaw looked up at her after she padded up to him. "Me and Ashfur got into a fight, about Squirrelflight.." He replied beginning to look back down at his paws again. "Oh.." Leafpool murmured to herself, glancing to the side. "Well, what's wrong?" She said looking back at the dark tabby tom. "Just my front leg." Brambleclaw said. "Alright I'll put some cobwebs on it and you can go." Leafpool smiled.

After some time passed Leafpool grew bored. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. _I know what I can do!_ She thought. _I'll go visit Mothwing!_ Her spirit brightened at the thought. She jumped up from the moss bed and silently padded out her den. She looked around and when she saw it was clear, she sneaked around to the entrance of ThunderClan.

Once she was out, she padded quickly over to RiverClan border by jumping from rock to rock. When she finally got over she hid in some nearby tall grass waiting for Mothwing. She saw a golden tail in the grass beyond. "Mothwing!" She exclaimed. Mothwing's ears pricked and she bounded towards Leafpool. "Leafpool!" She whispered excitedly. Mothwing put her head on Leafpool's shoulder and Leafpool did the same to Mothwing. "I missed you, where have you been?" Mothwing asked. "I've just been busy.. I'm.. sorry I-" Leafpool was cut off when Mothwing licked Leafpool's lips. "Shhh.." Mothwing said. Leafpool felt her fur prickle. Mothwing pinned Leafpool down. "M-M-Mothwing.." She stammered. Mothwing felt Leafpool's core with her tail. She rubbed it. Leafpool groaned quietly. She

licked Leafpool's neck. Leafpool moaned loudly. "Music to my ears." Mothwing said. "B-But this is against the w-warrior code.. Mothwing..." Leafpool stammered still moaning. "Shh.. let's just make this fun.." Mothwing said biting Leafpool neck. Leafpool stood up. She was blocked by a rock. Mothwing surrounded her. Leafpool put her belly on the rock. "J-Just go easy.." Leafpool whimpered. Mothwing smirked and rubbed her pussy all over her back putting her paws on Leafpool's chest, going up and down. "Ahh.." Leafpool groaned. Mothwing bit Leafpool's neck. "You're making want to cum.." Mothwing said. Leafpool whimpered. "Crouch.." Leafpool obeyed with her tail high. First Mothwing licked the inside of Leafpool's core. Then she put her pussy up to her core. She cummed inside of Leafpool. "Ahh!" Leafpool moaned. "I'm gonna fill you up..." Mothwing said. "Your gonna want more mommy.."


End file.
